Blockage of human arteries is a widespread malady and, as such, represents a significant health concern. Blockages reducing blood flow through the coronary arteries to the heart can cause heart attacks, while blockages reducing blood flow through the arteries to the brain can cause strokes. Similarly, arterial blockages reducing blood flow through arteries to other parts of the body can produce grave consequences in an affected organ or limb.
The build-up of atherosclerotic plaque is a chief cause of arterial blockages reducing arterial blood flow. Consequently, several methods have been introduced to alleviate the effects of plaque build-up restricting the arterial lumen. One such method is a procedure termed angioplasty, which uses an inflatable device positioned in the artery to dilate the lumen at the stenosis. A typical angioplasty device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,669 to Bhate et al. The angioplasty device of Bhate et al includes an inflatable balloon which is attached to the distal end of a hollow catheter. The proximal end of the catheter is attached to a fluid source, providing fluid communication between the balloon and the fluid source.
To treat an arterial stenosis, the Bhate et al balloon is introduced into the artery in a deflated state and guided through the artery over a guide wire to a position adjacent the stenosis. Fluid from the fluid source is then infused into the balloon via the catheter to inflate the balloon. As the balloon expands, it dilates the lumen of the artery. The balloon is then deflated and removed from the artery.
While effective for dilating the lumen at the stenosis, angioplasty devices, such as the Bhate et al device, do not remove the plaque from the artery. Consequently, the residual plaque either remains in place at the point of the stenosis or breaks off and migrates to other locations in the blood stream. In either case the plaque remains a continuing threat to create blockages in the circulatory system. To address the shortcomings of angioplasty, a procedure termed atherectomy has been devised which cuts and removes the plaque comprising the stenosis from the blood vessel.
An atherectomy procedure typically includes inserting a guide wire into the affected artery and advancing a hollow cutting device over the wire until the cutting device is positioned adjacent the stenosis. The cutting device is then advanced into the stenosis to cut a channel through the plaque, thereby increasing blood flow through the artery. The resulting plaque fragments are removed from the blood stream by drawing them into the hollow cutting device.
A number of atherectomy devices capable of performing this procedure are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,166 to Farr et al, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses an atherectomy device having a frustum-shaped cutter which is attached to the distal end of a hollow catheter. The cutter has two openings that define two straight, even cutting blades. The cutter is directed through the artery over a guide wire, and it is rotated as it advances into the stenosis, thereby cutting the plaque. Excised plaque enters the openings of the cutter and is subsequently removed through the hollow catheter.
A particular problem associated with angioplasty and atherectomy procedures is in moving the guide wire through the stenosis so that an inflatable balloon or cutting device can be positioned within or adjacent to the stenosis. A stenotic segment of a blood vessel presents a narrowed and often tortuous path through which the guide wire must be advanced. In some cases the stenotic segment of the blood vessel may be almost completely blocked (i.e. occluded) with atherosclerotic plaque. Accordingly the present invention recognizes the need, in the treatment of an occluded or narrowed blood vessel for a guide wire that can be easily moved through the stenotic segment of the blood vessel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vibrating device for vibrating a guide wire such that the guide wire can be more easily moved through a stenotic segment of a blood vessel. It is another object of the present invention to provide a vibrating device that is especially adapted for use in angioplasty and atherectomy medical procedures. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vibrating device for a guide wire that is relatively easy to use and cost effective to manufacture.